hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 3
Show #3 (K-03 REV) *Original airdate: September 21, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: February 8, 1969; July 5, 1969 TV Guide summary: Introducing Mildred the Magic Robot, who grants the Banana Splits every wish--however peculiarly. Songs: "I'm Gonna Find A Cave" and "It's A Good Day." Rundown: Show K-03 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (5, 6) *Fleegle proposes the Splits discuss the by-laws, but Drooper remarks that “in-laws can give you trouble, and outlaws can give you trouble, so why take a chance on by-laws?” (5) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “A Trap For Turhan.” Raseem is captured by the warriors of Bakaar, who take him to Baghdad, with plans to lay a trap for Turhan. The agile Prince, with the help of his resourceful friends, frees his strong knight. Before escaping from the Black Sultan’s palace, he manages to put Bakaar in the cage he had readied for Turhan. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (5) *In the first appearance of Mildred the robot, Bingo asks her to make him a TV star. She obliges by turning Bingo into Yogi Bear. (5) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Fleegle is the recipient of a “bam-o-gram.” (5) *Song: “It’s A Good Day For A Parade” (5) *Drooper takes out the trash. He approaches the trash can cautiously, dropping a bag of garbage in and quickly closing the lid. He listens for any movement, opens the lid and is frightened by a giant sea serpent, which pops out of the garbage can. *Danger Island 5: Morgan and Chongo find Link Simmons on the beach, where he had collapsed. At first, Link is afraid of them, but Morgan tells him that they were merchant marines who were thrown overboard and they, too, were washed ashore. They take Link to their cave and explain that the natives of the island are headhunters. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (5) *Danger Island 6: Morgan and Chongo show Link the traps set all over the island by the headhunters. In their travels, they come across these traps and Link is saved by Morgan many times. Chongo sees smoke in the distance and, aware that the headhunters are close by, they start to run back to their cave, only to find themselves surrounded by the headhunters. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (6) *The sleeping Splits are awakened by the sound of revving motorcycles. Fleegle opens the window and is hit by a brick with a note (from the Sour Grapes Bunch) tied to it. The note is an invitation to a dance. Fleegle sends Drooper to find out what kind of dance. When he returns, he has been tied to a pole and has several arrows stuck in his back. It’s an Indian war dance! (6) *Riddle Time (Electric banana) (6) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Dear Drooper (Pet alligator) (6) *Cartoon: Three Musketeers in “A Letter Of Peril.” The Musketeers intercept a letter from the Duke LaValle that foretells treachery for the King. The Queen plans to expose the villain as soon as the King returns. Not to be outwitted, the Duke kidnaps Constance, demanding the letter in exchange for her safety. The Musketeers rush to the Duke’s fortress, and after heavy fighting, rescue Constance, but fail to apprehend the wily Duke. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (6) *Drooper is competing in a tug-of-war. The camera pans to the other side to reveal Drooper on the other end as well. *Fleegle and Bingo are feeding their new pet, Ogre. Bingo says he thinks the pet shop made a mistake, since this is the first time he’s ever seen a sabre-tooth cocker spaniel. Fleegle finds the three-foot stinger at the end of his tail unusual too. *Song: “I’m Gonna Find A Cave” (6) *The Splits are relaxing when they hear loud banging on the clubhouse door. Snorky goes to investigate and answers the door, being greeted by stock footage animation of a large blue monster from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon. *Season 2 gopher bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Fleegle is jumping rope, with Bingo on one end and the other end of the rope tied to Drooper’s tail. When this dawns on Drooper, he is annoyed and chases Bingo. (6) *Fleegle gets the mail. Fleegle reaches into the mailbox and grabs a letter, but a hand inside the mailbox won’t let go of the letter and Fleegle falls down. (6) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and smashes his hand with his gavel. That’s a double-ooch! Tired of hitting his hand, Fleegle asks Drooper to bang the gavel instead. Drooper then hits Fleegle’s hand. (6) (This sequence is a longer version of a segment repeated from Show #1.) *The Banana Splits look into their Bananascope for a preview of the “Arabian Knights,” “Danger Island” and “Three Musketeers” segments in next week’s show. *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Syndicated Version Episode 5 *Introduction *Fleegle proposes the Splits discuss the by-laws, but Drooper remarks that “in-laws can give you trouble, and outlaws can give you trouble, so why take a chance on by-laws?” *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “A Trap For Turhan.” Raseem is captured by the warriors of Bakaar, who take him to Baghdad, with plans to lay a trap for Turhan. The agile Prince, with the help of his resourceful friends, frees his strong knight. Before escaping from the Black Sultan’s palace, he manages to put Bakaar in the cage he had readied for Turhan. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *In the first appearance of Mildred the robot, Bingo asks her to make him a TV star. She obliges by turning Bingo into Yogi Bear. *Song: “It’s A Good Day For A Parade” *Danger Island 5: Morgan and Chongo find Link Simmons on the beach, where he had collapsed. At first, Link is afraid of them, but Morgan tells him that they were merchant marines who were thrown overboard and they, too, were washed ashore. They take Link to their cave and explain that the natives of the island are headhunters. *Fleegle is the recipient of a “bam-o-gram.” Episode 6 *Introduction *The sleeping Splits are awakened by the sound of revving motorcycles. Fleegle opens the window and is hit by a brick with a note (from the Sour Grapes Bunch) tied to it. The note is an invitation to a dance. Fleegle sends Drooper to find out what kind of dance. When he returns, he has been tied to a pole and has several arrows stuck in his back. It’s an Indian war dance! *Cuckoo/what time is it (Time to get this clock fixed) *Cartoon: Three Musketeers in “A Letter Of Peril.” The Musketeers intercept a letter from the Duke LaValle that foretells treachery for the King. The Queen plans to expose the villain as soon as the King returns. Not to be outwitted, the Duke kidnaps Constance, demanding the letter in exchange for her safety. The Musketeers rush to the Duke’s fortress, and after heavy fighting, rescue Constance, but fail to apprehend the wily Duke. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Riddle Time (Electric banana) *Dear Drooper (Pet alligator) *Song: “I’m Gonna Find A Cave” *Danger Island 6: Morgan and Chongo show Link the traps set all over the island by the headhunters. In their travels, they come across these traps and Link is saved by Morgan many times. Chongo sees smoke in the distance and, aware that the headhunters are close by, they start to run back to their cave, only to find themselves surrounded by the headhunters. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Cuckoo/what time is it (13:00) *Fleegle is jumping rope, with Bingo on one end and the other end of the rope tied to Drooper’s tail. When this dawns on Drooper, he is annoyed and chases Bingo. *Fleegle gets the mail. Fleegle reaches into the mailbox and grabs a letter, but a hand inside the mailbox won’t let go of the letter and Fleegle falls down. *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and smashes his hand with his gavel. That’s a double-ooch! Tired of hitting his hand, Fleegle asks Drooper to bang the gavel instead. Drooper then hits Fleegle’s hand. (This sequence is a longer version of a segment repeated from Show #1.) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mildred the Robot. *The segment in which Fleegle asks Drooper to bang the gavel after hitting his hand again is a longer version of a segment repeated from Show #1. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index